SpongeBob SquarePants in Mickey's Philharmagic
SpongeBob SquarePants in Mickey's Philarmagic is another SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film planned to be re-edited by yru17. It is unknown when the film will be shown on YouTube, although it will be part of a double feature with SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Incredibles. Plot Mickey Mouse is performing with his PhilharMagic Orchestra at the Fantasyland Concert Hall. Inside, there are posters advertising the Concert Hall's past productions and performers, such as Hades from Hercules, Genie from Aladdin, The Big Bad Wolf, and The Three Little Pigs. Upon entering the theater's lobby, guests pick up their "opera glasses" (3-D glasses). During their wait, guests hear orchestral music from Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, and other Disney animated films. Goofy, the Concert Hall's stage manager, admits the guests into the main theater, where final preparations for the performance are underway. Unfortunately, Donald Duck along with SpongeBob and his friends have gone missing just as Goofy raises the curtains to reveal that the stage is empty, save for a conductor's podium and a small steamer trunk, within which Donald is sleeping. Mickey asks SpongeBob, Donald, and the others to unpack the instruments, then places his famous Sorcerer's Hat on the podium, telling Donald not to touch it. After Donald unpacks all the instruments, including a grand piano, from the small trunk, he is tempted to try on the Sorcerer's Hat himself. He does so, which causes the magical instruments to come to life and play an extremely dissonant melody. However, when Donald bullies a small flute, the other instruments rebel, creating a whirlwind of magic and music. They lose the hat in the maelstrom and pass through scenes from Beauty and the Beast, Fantasia, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Peter Pan, and Aladdin while trying to retrieve the hat. Ultimately, Donald, Our retrieves the hat, only to have it knocked away by Iago. Donald and our heroes jumps after it, returning to the musical maelstrom that he had left earlier. Mickey returns, grabs the hat and uses its powers to restore order. As a fitting end, Donald gets knocked into a tuba and is then shot from the stage and into the theater's back wall. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Genie, The Flying Dutchman, Sebastian, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jack Skellington, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Slimer, Stay Puft, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, and Itchy Itchiford guest star in this short film. *This short film is part of a double feature with SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Incredibles. *Terk, Tantor, and Louis make their full guest appearances in this short film, despite their cameos during the I Just Can't Wait to Be King sequence for Toon World - Mickey's Philharmagic. *Genie makes a full guest appearance in this short film, despite his cameo at the end of Toon World - Mickey's Philharmagic. Category:Short Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films